User blog:TKandMit/'Worlds Collide' ft. Destroya
Verse 1 - TK Scene one, take one... Ahem. Aggravation, one last take then I'ma say what I'm thinkin' Get a psyche to say exactly what I may be thinkin' As he thinks about what I am sayin' And the sayin' goes like: "I'm insane and I'm a son of Satan," then stay to prayin', Damien. "Did you date an alien to get out of earth, invaded?" I'll say it like I spray it, these games' so complicated, Gunshots, Tupac's outwatch; my fate ain't ever stayin'. Put in Laymen's Terms, words appear when I get faded! Do you think that I'm complainin'? Rappin' the same shit? Go out and get talent wasted? Like I am, passed out on the pavement? Nah fuck that shit, I'm just anxious, record booth's in my basement; Make this tracklist, blaze it and can say that "I just made it!" And record a song with better bars when I got relations, Atcha boy, Troy "Da Destroya" David, runnin' races Pass the baton, but at the end of my song I'm say it with exclamation! Hook This is genocide, when worlds collide It's Mit and I, can't stand eye to eye So all competition commits suicide Now ask "Who am I?", when worlds collide It's Des and I, you can't fight the fight So all competition commits suicide Now do or die! Verse 2 - Destroya Pass to the man's least likely to succeed Well fuck me, y'all bitches can suck me, I don't play aorund, I am no little boy And if Troy would be such a toy, Then you're a doll and I'm Chucky Out of luck? Then don't fuck with me! I'm trouble free, because I get away without being seen Behind every crime scene but they can't find me The microphone might be scorched when I'm reciting With Mit, it's like I'm spittin' fire, Straight gasoline, I just lit the lighter, He'll freestyle a bit and I'm hittin' cyphers! No one expects what I might serve, can't read my handwriting for sure, It's like in a pyramid when hieroglyphs come get deciphered! And some bitches are two faced, I'll get the side of your mind burned, Why do I rap this way? Bitches should know what I've learned! Everyone's a backstabber, I'll flip the world and get the sky turned, Don't anger me, I am dangerous, But you are good if you stay with us, Magic lyrics sprinkled with fairy dust, The beat begins and the bangers bust! Hook This is genocide, when worlds collide It's Des and I, can't stand eye to eye So all competition commits suicide Now ask "Who am I?", when worlds collide It's Mit and I, you can't fight the fight So all competition commits suicide Now do or die! Outro Man that shit was fun; we just wrecked that track, T. Hell yeah. The verse come out good? Yeah, I'd say so! Haha. Heh, good thing. Hey Troy, welcome to the album... Now do or die! Category:Blog posts